Star Trek Gorn Gra'Azorhg-Class
Name: Gra'Azorhg Craft: Gorn Gra'Azorhg-Class Battle Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 312.77 x 157.38 x 61.55 meters Ship Mass: 1,510,000 metric tons Starship Size: 6 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 2D+2 Crew: 375; Skeleton: 38/+10 Passengers: 100 Cargo Capacity: 50,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 5.001 / 5.8 / 6.5 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+2 Space: 7.5 Hull: 2D+1 Shields: 1D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 120 / 1D+2 *Search: 150 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+2 Weapons *'Narrow-Wave Type VI Disruptor Cannon' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: forward module Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 2D+2 *'Photon Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward; but are self guided Location: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-5/20/38 Ammunition: 50 Type I Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 3 Damage: 3D *'2 Class Beta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 2D+1 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Barracks: House 360 crew-members :*Spartan: 60 :*Basic: 10 :*Expanded: 5 *Decks: 12 *Escape Pods: 140 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: Unknown (early to mid-23rd century) (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 3 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 3 :*Range: 13,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 200 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 4 *Probes: 30 Description: A Gorn starship was a type of vessel utilized by the Gorn Hegemony during the mid-23rd century for conducting raids. The Gorn ship was designed with four nacelles, and its class configuration was unfamiliar to the Federation prior to the late 2260s. In 2267, a Gorn starship approached the Earth outpost on Cestus III at space-normal speed using the outpost's regular approach route. Before the outpost knew what hit them, the Gorn ship knocked out the outpost's phaser batteries with their first salvo, leaving the outpost defenseless. The weapon used was described by a survivor as being "like phasers, only worse." The Gorn ship continued to assault the outpost, until it was obliterated. The Gorn starship later attacked the USS Enterprise, which had been lured to the colony by false signals. The Enterprise's counterattack with full phaser and photon torpedo banks proved ineffective against the deflector screen of the Gorn ship, which was located just outside visual range. After the Gorn ship retrieved its landing party via transporter, it withdrew from Cestus III, and attempted to flee into an area uncharted by the Federation at that time. The Enterprise pursued, and eventually overtook the Gorn ship at Warp 8, before both ships were immobilized by the Metrons. (TOS: "Arena") Source: *Memory Alpha: Gorn starship *Ship Recognition Manual vol 4 (Spacedock) (pages 103-104) *thedemonapostle